This Summer
by Elledreamer
Summary: Written for the RL Summer Project. Hugo Weasley's life, as told by a progression of summers.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise.**

* * *

2028

Hugo Weasley was alone.

He was standing quite still, in the garden of his home. His childhood home. The house was empty. He could hear the sound of the shutters banging gently against the outside wall, the slight breeze that drifted through the house knocking them ever so slightly. The house itself was tidy and fresh, and more than habitable, but Hugo couldn't face it. He hadn't been able to step foot inside it since it happened.

Rose was gone. Hugo had no idea where, she'd just taken off as soon as she'd found out. Packed a bag and left. She hadn't even said goodbye. She'd just cast him a hurried, guilty glance, her eyes bright with tears before she'd apparated, and Hugo was left alone.

He'd spent the nights wherever he could get a bed. Sometimes at one of his uncle's houses, sometimes at the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah had been kind to him there, but Hugo knew that he couldn't keep running. He had to face it. So here he was.

The day was warm. Bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky. New, colourfulflowers scattered the borders of the garden, and a curious bluebird hopped through the tufty grass investigating the ground for worms. An old football lay peeling and brown in the corner, and one of Rose's childhood Muggle bicycles was leant rusting against the garage.

Everywhere Hugo looked bore signs of home. But it wasn't home anymore. Home was for living in, home was for sanctuary. Home was for spending long summers with those you loved.

But this summer was different.

This summer was heat, and uncomfortable. This summer was headaches, and confusion and tears.

This summer was death.

2027

He had one more year left. One more year and he could graduate and finally move on. Out of them all he was one of the last to leave Hogwarts, and it had been inspiring if not infuriating watching his cousins grow up and move on and move out and live their own lives.

Hugo was looking forward to it, but every time he thought of this time next year he'd get a sickening feeling in his gut. Leaving home would be scary, and he hated to admit it to anyone, fearful of their reaction, so he kept quiet. He was afraid that he'd never be able to cope. That he'd crash and burn and then everyone would look at him in shame.

No one really seemed to care though. He still had a year to complete yet, and that was the important thing for right now and people got on with their busy, perfect lives.

This summer was nervousness, and apprehension. This summer was the end of an era, and the start of a promise. A promise to himself.

This summer was change.

2026

His dad said it was a miracle. Uncle George made a fortune at the shop in memorabilia sales, and Hugo was excited. England had reached the final of the Quidditch World Cup.

His Uncle Bill had managed to get tickets, and so Hugo had gone with his dad, all of his uncles (except for Uncle Percy), and his Aunties Ginny and Angelina, as well as James, Lily, Rose, Fred, Roxanne and Dominique.

The lead up to it was nothing like Hugo had experienced before. They'd camped out there for a few days before the match and Hugo and his cousins and sister had spent their time traversing through the long grass in the field watching and meeting all sorts of wizards, and discussing the match with such apprehension and excitement that Hugo barely slept at all the night before.

The final score ended up being England 260 – Bulgaria 240. The battle to catch the Snitch had been epic but when the England Seeker finally swooped upwards with it clenched in her fist, Hugo cheered the loudest he'd ever done in his life. All evening they'd been celebrating, people outside their tents with fireworks and flags. The colours and lights and sound, and the atmosphere were amazing. Hugo stayed up all night and it had been one of the most brilliant times of his life.

The win had been all over the news after, and his dad told Hugo that he was glad that they'd both been able to see England win together, and he only wished that the Chudley Cannons could pull something out of the bag.

This summer was celebration, and fun. This summer was camaraderie and national pride. This summer was parties.

This summer was Quidditch.

2025

It was usually hotter this time of year. People everywhere were moaning about the lack of sun and the frequent thunderstorms, grumbling at how they wouldn't be able to sunbathe, or have fun outside. But Hugo liked it.

Outside, the plants and flowers grew in frenzy, taking over the garden. Rain drops would cling to the branches of trees and glisten in the evening sunlight on the grass. The smell of fresh earth clung to nature every time Hugo went outside, and little frogs would accidently find their way into the kitchen causing Rose to scream something rotten (she'd never gotten over that phobia, not after her third year), and one of them would have to guide it out, gently prodding it with a wand.

But Hugo liked it because it meant that everyone spent more time inside. They'd often go and visit his grandparents' house, and all the family would be there, squashed into the living room, and they'd play games and chat. Grandma Molly would knit and show Victoire and Molly and Lucy how to do it. They'd cook and make things, listen to the radio or just chat. It was those time that Hugo loved the best.

This summer was rain. This summer was stormy skies and the smell of wet hawthorn. This summer was old sofas and the closeness of others.

This summer was family.

2024

His mum had finally caved in, and the next morning they'd arrived. Hugo had nagged herfor months to let his friends come over to stay for a while. Together he'd teamed up with Rose and their mum had finally allowed them to have three friends over each. Hugo could only describe the ending result of the three days as chaos.

He'd already amassed a good collection of stuff from his uncle's shop, and together the eight teenagers had managed to successfully drive Hugo's parents insane and managed to wreck three rooms in the house as well as the shed.

One day, Hugo and his friends escaped the others, and together the four of them headed out on a walk over the fields and climbed the nearby hill. It was a good two hour walk to get up there, and they took a picnic, and spent the good part of a day at the top.

They'd laid out on the bright green grass and stared at the view for a while, watching the white dots of fluffy sheep get rounded up by the black dots of the sheepdog. The surrounding hills and valleys sported an array of different shades of green that fluxed in and out of light as the odd cloud passed over the sun.

After they'd eaten they'd chased each other round for a bit, taking some time to play the Muggle children's games that they hadn't playedfor ages, remembering what it was like to be that age.

It had finished in a complete pile up and the four of them had ended up lying out on the grass, listening to fresh air blow across the hills, watching the clouds and finding their shapes whilst eating the chocolate cake Hugo's grandma had cooked for them all.

This summer was fun, and laughter. This summer was games and memories.

This summer was friends.

2023

It was a lovely little beach. Somewhere along the North East coast of England, not too far from his Muggle grandparents' house. It was one of the first proper family holidays they'd had in ages. His mum had wanted to do it all the Muggle way, and so they'd rented a little cottage for a week, and were spending their time visiting the little villages and towns, and taking walks along the coastline. No magic at all for a week was his mum's rule, and secretly, Hugo enjoyed it.

The sand was wet and packed in to the earth, and it took a good spade to dig it up. Shells and pebbles were scattered along the beach, and Rose was wandering along collecting them in her bucket. Close by, there was a small collection of rocks and pools, and inside little creatures scuttled and pottered about; some with six legs, some with none, and up above seagulls shouted noisily, every so often diving down into the bouncing waves.

The sea itself was cold and murky, but Hugo loved that. He loved the great expanse and the unknowingness of it. Everything was so certain these days; it was nice to have a bit of mystery in the world.

Hugo turned and caught the smell of saltwater and wet fishing nets on the wind. His parents were sat hand in hand on a rug not too far away. Rose was now arranging her stones and shells onto a sandcastle.

Up ahead the sun was bright and welcoming and warm, and it was lovely.

This summer was sand and sea. This summer was exploration, and adventure.

This summer was holiday.

2022

It was the first time he could really appreciate what the summer holidays were. It was strange to be home after being away for so long, and as much as he loved seeing his family again, Hugo missed his friends from school.

There was something about this summer though. Hugo had just finished his first year, and suddenly everything felt new and exciting. He watched his parents perform everyday spells with a new interest, and flicked through his spell books eagerly. School was, of course, school, but it had brought Hugo to realise what a world it was out there.

There were hundreds of witches and wizards, from all sorts of different lives. Some loved magic, some didn't, some loved Muggles, and some didn't. They all knew different things and told different stories. They all had different jobs and lived their lives different ways. Hugo had become so much more aware of the world outside of the bubble of his family, and it was exciting.

He wanted to go out and explore the world, and suddenly it took on a new vigor and shine that made it so much more special than it ever had been. Hugo was more aware of the sights and smells and tastes of everything, of all the people he met every day and didn't give a second thought. There was a world out there.

This summer was new, and exciting. This summer was knowledge and exploration. This summer was people, and the world.

This summer was _life_.

* * *

**A/N: This oneshot was written for The Reviews Lounge Summer Project, a story which features a collection of oneshots, each by a different author, all inspired by the prompt 'summer', and this is my contribution. My character being, of course, Hugo Weasley. The collaboration can be found on the Reviews Lounge page, under the title 'In the Summertime'. The link to the RL page can be found in my profile.**

**Thanks a lot to my beta spinky, and, as always, all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot for reading,**

**Elle xx**


End file.
